


Hard Hits, Ratcusations and Missing Boyfriends

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [9]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anti Jamie Benn Content, Canon typical injuries, Carter Hart is an Avs Fan, Crack now treated VERY SERIOUSLY, M/M, No Fourth Wall, Serious themes in a crack environment, Super secret goalie powers, Team as Family, Teammate Cuddles, chat fic, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: More of the boys supportive group chat, where they discuss the progress of the playoffs.Plus a little insight into how the Avs are coping with their current series against the Stars.And maybe some plans for the off season ;)
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Carter Hart/Cale Makar, Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	Hard Hits, Ratcusations and Missing Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE.... This fic contains players from the Colorado Avalanche and Matthew Tkachuk, and as such, it contains ANTI JAMIE BENN THEMES
> 
> The author does not believe Jamie Benn to be a bad person, the author merely believes that the teams currently playing against Jamie Benn would express the opinions that are revealed in this fic. If you find the concept of people insulting Jamie Benn to be upsetting, please do not read this portion of the fic.

Davo:

| 

Hey all. @chucky, how’s the head?  
  
---|---  
  
Chucky:

| 

☹ even worse now I’m back in St L  
  
Chucky:

| 

But that might be a family induced headache  
  
Chucky:

| 

Rather than the concussion  
  
Chucky:

| 

Apparently being caught on camera throwing a “strop” was unprofessional  
  
Chucky:

| 

What a surprise, Matty letting down the family name. Yet again ☹  
  
Howdy:

| 

BRO, we all fucking FELT that moment with you  
  
Howdy:

| 

And being as people are calling huggy “weak” for the crime of…. Putting his head down  
  
Marns:

| 

DON’T EVEN GET ME STARTED  
  
Marns:

| 

I am going on so many toxic masculinity based rants right now.  
  
Stromer:

| 

Didn’t you know mitchy, we’re hockey players. We’re allowed to be angry and only angry  
  
Chucky:

| 

Jamie fucking Benn is doing a damn good job at that  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Don’t  
  
Harsty:

| 

Just. Fucking. Don’t.  
  
Brinks:

| 

Wait, what? What did JBenn do to YOU Hartsy?  
  
Josty:

| 

I think Hartsy is championing his roles as resident Avs fan here  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I’m NOT an Avs fan  
  
Teeks:

| 

Much.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

How’s EJ doing today btw?  
  
Josty:

| 

Eh. Not so good.  
  
Josty:

| 

He and Grubi are out now. Like. Out.  
  
Howdy:

| 

Out like injured out? Or out like gay out?  
  
Josty:

| 

Lmao. The injured one. Obvs  
  
Josty:

| 

But yeah. Morale is not good here atm.  
  
Teeks:

| 

But I wanna kick your ass in the final!  
  
Teeks:

| 

So pull it out of the fucking bag!  
  
Josty:

| 

Man, we are TRYING  
  
Josty:

| 

But the stars are picking us off one by one  
  
Stromer:

| 

Do we think it’s because JBenn’s gf broke up with him  
  
Marns:

| 

Psshhhh he has Seguin in the bubble  
  
Marns:

| 

He can’t be THAT frustrated  
  
Brinks:

| 

Are they?  
  
Matts:

| 

I think sadly, only in Seguin’s dreams  
  
Chucky:

| 

I’m watching replays of that “goal” btw Josty  
  
Josty:

| 

Fucking livid. LIVID  
  
Chucky:

| 

I NEED you guys to beat the stars  
  
Davo:

| 

I don’t mean to be…. Well… me.  
  
Davo:

| 

Chucky, should you BE on your phone?  
  
Chucky:

| 

I mean, for my head, probably no  
  
Chucky:

| 

For my blood pressure. Fuck yes.  
  
Chucky:

| 

I have the brightness turned right down low though  
  
Marns:

| 

Being at home that bad?  
  
Chucky:

| 

You boys wanna know what’s REALLY PISSING ME OFF?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Honestly, I don’t care if you do or not.  
  
Chucky:

| 

I’M VENTING  
  
Chucky:

| 

My hit on scheifs, like, fucking unfortunate, and I feel hella bad, but not intentional  
  
Chucky:

| 

According to the world, DIRTY HIT. BAD PLAYER. FILTHY RAT.  
  
Chucky:

| 

(and by the world, I obviously mean big walt and his cronies)  
  
Chucky:

| 

JAMIE FUCKING BENN  
  
Chucky:

| 

Squashing me like a fucking tomato  
  
Chucky:

| 

LITERALLY KNEEING JOHNSON  
  
Chucky:

| 

“That’s just good hard hockey”  
  
Chucky:

| 

He’s clearly targeting fucking playmakers on every team  
  
Chucky:

| 

But noooooo….. I’m the fucking dirty player  
  
Chucky:

| 

/rant  
  
Josty:

| 

Is EJ a playmaker :p  
  
Hartsy:

| 

No, but when your coaches have Cale doing damn near 30 minutes TOI every fucking night  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Which I’m pretty sure is KILLING HIM  
  
Josty:

| 

I know, I’m just chirping :p  
  
Josty:

| 

EJ’s feeling so fucking guilty because Cale is literally being worked to the bone every fucking night because EJ keeps getting injured out  
  
Josty:

| 

Plus the stars are clearly gunning for Nate  
  
Josty:

| 

And we just keep getting told that we don’t play that kind of hockey and if we keep playing good clean hockey the good guys will win out in the end  
  
Matts:

| 

That’s never true though  
  
Matts:

| 

Like, we get told that all the fucking time  
  
Matts:

| 

But…  
  
Stromer:

| 

Even a really fucking talented team can be destroyed by a dirty team  
  
Stromer:

| 

See: all the bruins cups  
  
Davo:

| 

Still not an excuse to play dirty though.  
  
Josty:

| 

Like anyone in here would!  
  
Chucky:

| 

…  
  
Brinks:

| 

…..  
  
McLeod:

| 

You guys aren’t EVIL though.  
  
McLeod:

| 

Like, sure Chucky, you can be a bit of a rat…  
  
McLeod:

| 

But your OUR RAT  
  
McLeod:

| 

And that makes the difference  
  
Davo:

| 

Also Kit, you fight a LOT less now  
  
Brinks:

| 

True. Don’t really live up to my goon nature these days 😉  
  
Stromer:

| 

I know ☹  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Sad face??  
  
Davo:

| 

*sigh* Dylan thinks it’s “hot” when Alex fights  
  
Stromer:

| 

IT IS HOT WHEN KIT FIGHTS!  
  
Stromer:

| 

He’s mah angry lil otter  
  
Stromer:

| 

:D  
  
Stromer:

| 

Also, is accusing someone of being a rat…. A ratcusation?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Right, it’s late, and like, I should absolutely be not doing screen time.  
  
Chucky:

| 

But I wanted you guys to know that you make me feel better  
  
Chucky:

| 

Like, even if you make my head feel worse.  
  
Chucky:

| 

You make my heart feel better  
  
Chucky:

| 

And apparently pain meds make me soft AF  
  
Davo:

| 

Don’t worry. I won’t tell Leon 😉  
  
Chucky:

| 

He’s reading over your shoulder isn’t he….  
  
Davo:

| 

Maybe…. 😉  
  
Josty’s hanging out in JT’s room, with Gravy, Gabe and Nate when his phone starts ringing. He frowns at the screen, because honestly, who phones these days that isn’t his mom, but when he sees who it is, he answers.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Carters voice is stressed sounding on the other end of the line, “Sorry for calling you, I’m freaking out and I didn’t know who else to call.”

“Buddy,” Josty sits up, walking over to the doorway, it’s like a modicum of privacy, without actually having to leave the room. “What’s up?”

“I’m worried about Cale,” Hartsy stammers, and then corrects himself, “Eight, whatever… you know who I mean.”

“And you’re not talking to him?” Josty asks, because as far as he was aware, the two of them talked every day.

“He’s not talking to me,” Carter clarifies, “Or, I mean, he’s not NOT talking to me, but he hasn’t responded to any of my messages today and I’m freaking out that he’s not ok, because he didn’t seem OK and I haven’t spoken to him since yesterday’s game now and…”

“Breathe buddy,” Josty grins, “I’ll go find him. You want to stay on the phone with me while I do?”

“No!” Carter squeaks, “I can’t be… like, he can’t know…”

Josty rolls his eyes, “No problem,” he sighs, he’s beginning to get used to their weirdness.

“Like,” Carter clarifies, “I do want him to know, but it would be nice to be able to tell him myself, in person.”

“I get it.” Josty agrees, “Like, even if you were going to tell him, I’m not sure now’s the time, he’s got a lot going on.”

“Exactly.” Carter agrees.

“I’ll text you when I’ve found him.” Josty tells him, before hanging up the phone, and turning to his teammates. “That was Cale’s super secret mystery boyfriend who is currently freaking out because Cale isn’t talking to him.”

“We should go find him.” Nate sits up, wincing slightly as he does.

“I mean,” Josty hesitates, “I was going to, but you guys don’t have to…” he trails off.

“Nonsense,” Gabe hauls himself up off the bed, “Cale’s like the team baby, we’ll all go.”

Obviously, they go to EJ’s room first, but that just reveals EJ and Sammy, so they try Cale’s room next.

Tyson knocks, and there’s no response. “Do we think he’s not in?”

Nate shakes his head, “I’ll go grab his spare room key off EJ.” They’ve made it a rule that everyone should keep a spare room key in someone else’s room, just because of the amount of times they lock themselves out of their rooms.

When Tyson opens the door, the room is still shrouded in darkness, despite the fact it’s nearly noon. “Cale, buddy?” he asks softly.

Cale sits up in bed, frowning at Tyson, “Can I help?”

“You aren’t answering your messages.” Tyson says softly, stepping inside the room, and revealing the assorted teammates behind him.

“You haven’t sent me any.” Cale says bluntly, which shows both that he’s been reading his messages, and that he’s not been asleep, just hiding in the dark. He glares at them all, “I don’t need a fucking intervention.”

“You aren’t answering any of your messages,” Gabe points out, “Including ones from your boyfriend, who rang Josty in a panic.”

“Oh.” Cale looks suddenly abashed, “I’ll message him in a bit, it’s just…”

“Cale,” Nate steps forward, clearly deciding to go for broke and climb into the bed beside Cale, “We get it buddy, we’re all in the same fucking place right now.”

“Strength in numbers,” Josty agrees, climbing into the other side of Cale’s bed so he’s sandwiched between him and Nate. “Hang out with us for a bit.” He headbutts Cale softly.

“I’m not great company.” Cale mutters, flushing bright red at the attention.

JT snorts, “Dude,” he says from the other side of the room, “Do you think any of us are great company right now?”

“Let’s just watch a movie or something,” Josty nudges Cale softly, “Because I have to be able to tell you boy that I’m cuddling you.”

Cale raises an eyebrow, “Did he really call you?”

“Like an actual phonecall,” Josty grins, “Like it’s 1999,” he reaches out a hand to ruffle Cale’s hair, “He’s so fucking soft for you bud.”

A smile twitches at the corner of Cale’s mouth. “Fine,” he says, “We can chill and watch something.”

“Wanna go back to Comphs?” Josty asks, “Or technically don’t you have the biggest room Landy?”

They end up piled in Gabe’s room, Cale in the middle, Tyson on one side of him, with JT squashed up next to him, Nate on the other side of Cale. Gabe sulks a little about being kicked out of his own bed, so ends up lounging across their feet, while Gravy stretches out on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Nate reaches over to poke Tyson where he’s buried in his phone.

“Texting Cale’s boyfriend,” Tyson grins, “Letting him know I get Cale cuddles when he doesn’t.”

Nate grins, squeezing the arm he’s got around Cale’s shoulders, “Tell him we all get Cale cuddles and he doesn’t.” He turns to Cale and says comfortingly, “We’ve got you buddy, we’ve got you.”

Josty:

| 

@Hartsy, FYI I’m cuddling your boyf right now 😉  
  
---|---  
  
Josty:

| 

Tbf, so are half of my team  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Good.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I mean, not that I’m not jealous  
  
Hartsy:

| 

But he seemed like he needed a cuddle  
  
Hartsy:

| 

To the point where if I wasn’t on the other side of the country, I’d have found a way to break into the bubble  
  
Teeks:

| 

You’re so fucking soft bud  
  
Marns:

| 

WAIT. DO WE KNOW WHO HARTSYS MYSTERY ONLINE BOYFRIEND IS????  
  
Josty:

| 

I mean, I’ve always known, I introduced them  
  
Josty:

| 

But if you mean, does Hartsy know who he is IRL, well he used his real name when he talked to me today. So yes  
  
Hartsy:

| 

IT WAS A SLIP OF THE TONGUE  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Shut up Jost  
  
Marns:

| 

DO THE REST OF US GET TO KNOW?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Marns:

| 

BY WHICH I MEAN FUCKING TELL MEEEEEEE  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It’s not hard to work out. He’s on Tys’ team. He plays defense. His nickname is “8”  
  
Marns:

| 

I’m googling your roster Jost.  
  
Marns:

| 

O.O THIS IS LIKE A FAIRYTALE  
  
Marns:

| 

IS IT ACTUALLY HIM!?!?!?!?!  
  
Davo:

| 

I’m confused, actually who?  
  
Marns:

| 

You remember how Hartsy has been obsessed with Cale Makar since like, FOREVER  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Not since forever.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Since world Juniors.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

But carry on  
  
Marns:

| 

And THEN… he stopped being obsessed with Makar because Josty introduced him to a lovely nerd boy that Hartsy fell in love with….  
  
Stromer:

| 

OMG…. LOVELY NERDY BOY IS ACTUALLY CALE MAKAR?!?!?!?!  
  
Stromer:

| 

YOU’RE RIGHT MITCHY. THIS IS A FUCKING FAIRYTALE  
  
Josty:

| 

It’s cuter when you realise that Cale has been obsessed with Hartsy for just as long  
  
Teeks:

| 

Dudes, I’m sending y’all a snap of Carter’s face rn.  
  
Teeks:

| 

He’s rivalling BOTH our boyfriends for the rosy cheek award  
  
Marns:

| 

So, does he know who you are? If you know who he is?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

NO  
  
Hartsy:

| 

AND IF ANYONE TELLS HIM I WILL PERSONALLY KILL THEM  
  
Teeks:

| 

With your super secret goalie powers  
  
Stromer:

| 

Believable  
  
Josty:

| 

I’m going to throw a party this summer and invite them both  
  
Marns:

| 

FYI, if you don’t invite me, I’m gonna gate crash  
  
Chucky:

| 

We should ALL gate crash  
  
Josty:

| 

GC off season party?  
  
Teeks:

| 

YES.  
  
Stromer:

| 

HELL YES.  
  
Teeks:

| 

But like, after the finals  
  
Teeks:

| 

Cause Hartsy and I are planning on staying in the bubble for a while.  
  
Josty:

| 

HEY! I’m planning on that too :P  
  
Josty:

| 

But after we’re ALL done. I will plan a party. So I can introduce Hartsy to his boyfriend. AGAIN.  
  
Josty:

| 

I mean honestly. What even IS my life?  
  
**Author's Note:**

> You know where to find me by now :) I'm always open for suggestions for the group chat fic incidentally, if you notice REAL WORLD things happening that you think the boys would discuss in the group chat, please do let me know, and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
